Slipstream Introduces Herself
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Starscream Slipstream hasn't been here in Polyhex long, so she has taken a little free time to explore the little nooks and crannies of the great city. This brings her to the Science Facility, and she halfway expects one of the scientists to be here. Starscream, of course, had a scientific background before joining the military wing of the Decepticons. And it is in that former capacity that he is acting now, testing a strange dust that has been found with a satellite. Slipstream pauses to observe quietly for a time, "Didn't know seekers did scientific work." she comments, arms crossing over her chest. Starscream nods. "I was a scientist before I joined the Cybertron War Academy," he says, "Seekers with high intelligence were actively recruited. I had a promising career as a scientist and explorer, though I find combat far more exhilarating. Though my talents can still be put to use here." Slipstream's lips quirk up slightly out of the neutral line they typically have, "Well I suppose we all have our strong suits." she comments, uncrossing her arms and allowing them to fall to her sides. "So what are you getting all scientific about hmm? Looks positively non-exhilarating to me." "Something that may mean the elimination of the Autobots once and for all," Starscream enthuses, "You see, this dust has properties which enable the manipulation of the flow of time itself upon an object. It can send objects into the past, or into the future, depending on how it's affected by various compounds and energies." Slipstream cocks her head a bit to this, "Time travel? Well I'm no scientist, but even I wonder the wisdom behind mucking around in time." she rolls her shoulders a bit, "But I suppose the opinion of a new recruit is nothing to listen to either." "Well, think of it. If we could send back someone to ensure the Autobots were never created, it would ensure Decepticon Supremacy for all time," Starscream says. You say, "Or it may do the opposite. But that's for you higher intelligence types to ponder over." she points out, "Just don't give me a reason to say 'I told you so."" Starscream shrugs. "If we're not willing to take risks to get ahead, there's not much point in trying to dominate the Universe, is there?" he says rhetorically. Slipstream hmms, "I suppose not, no." she agrees, "So is it just working on this little project?" "Well, some others are working on it as well," Starscream says, "though I am overseeing it. And there's other projects I've been working on. All for the greater good of the Decepticon Empire, of course." Slipstream nods her head a little, "Keeping the hands and mind occupied." she comments, then pauses as she sizes you up, trying to recall if she saw you at her initiation or not. "Indeed," Starscream says. He continues to work, analyzing the latest results on a data pad and feeding the relevant data into the computer. Trying to calibrate what needs to be done in order to get this effect to work on an object the size of a Transformer...and whether something could reverse the process, in case someone needed to return to their own time. Slipstream enters further, observing what you are doing out of curiosity, but not necessarily getting in the way. "So, tell me, do you attend the initiations for new recruits? I don't think I saw you there." she states. Starscream strokes his chin. "Often I do," he says, "Sometimes I cannot be in attendance due to some of my duties." Slipstream nods her head, "Well then, I should introduce myself. I go by Slipstream." she offers. {C "And you undoubtedly know that I am Starscream," the Air Commander replies, "Well then, Slipstream, what is your specialty?" Slipstream ahs softly, "So it’s you I report to then for missions, good to know." then a pause, "My specialty? Like in weapons?" she asks. Starscream nods. "Weapons, tactics, that sort of thing," he says. Slipstream idly fingers the lariat attached to her right hip. "Ener-lariat and ener-lance are my specialized weapons. As for tactics," she smirks a tad, "you'll have to see that for yourself in battle." Starscream nods approvingly. "And I will look forward to seeing that," he says, "I will take you on an energon raid soon, I think." You say, "Sounds like a plan to me." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs